The FanFiction Library
by taylaymartinay
Summary: The marauders stumble upon a library completely dedicated to them and Lily. There will be lots of humorous fanfictions and a few serious ones. I wrote this when I just needed a laugh and I hope it will make you laugh too.


**If all of this comes out in Italic then I apologize in advance and will try to fix it as soon as possible.**

Lily watched sceptically as the marauders all paced excitedly in front of a blank stretch of wall.

"Why did you drag me here?" She asked wondering if she should just run away from their chaos.

Before they answered a door appeared right in front of her eyes.

"Wha-how?" She stuttered.

"It's called the Room of Requirement and if you pace in front of it three times it can give you what ever you want." James said taking her arm and pulling her to the door. Inside the room were bookshelves upon bookshelves of different coloured books. They seemed to go upward until you couldn't see the ceiling at all.

"Let me get this straight," Lily said looking all around "You found a room that will give you whatever you want and you asked for your own personal library?"

"This isn't just any library." Remus said sitting in the middle of the room on one of the comfy couches

"We asked what people would write about us in the future and this room appeared. Each book has a different story about us, though we aren't sure how true the stories can be. You're actually in a lot of these, Evans." Sirius picked a random one from the nearest shelf and opened it.

"Ugh!" He dropped the book looking away "You have to be careful with some of these, they can be….really gross." He picked the book up with two fingers and placed it back on the shelf.

"Can we read one?" Lily asked suddenly filled with excitement "I want to know what people write about me."

"Can we read this one? Please please please?" Peter bounced up and down holding a book with a green cover.

"Fine, we'll read it since you've been begging all day, wormtail." James rolled his eyes

"But I'm reading." Sirius took the book right from Peter's hands and plopped on a large chair. Lily was so excited she didn't even complain about sitting next to Potter.

"_Lucy Smithington had Hogwarts in the palm of her hand and she knew it." _

"Well, that's an interesting start. Who is this Lucy? Does she go to school here?" Lily asked

"No, some of the characters seem to be made up but the rest of us are usually there." James said gesturing for her to be quiet

"_She had the top spot in almost every club and her parents could bribe anyone to make anything go her way."_

"Maybe we should be lucky she doesn't actually attend here." Remus said in relief

"Hey, I don't think my dad would bribe anyone even if I asked." James said

"And we're all lucky for that." Sirius laughed

"_The only thing Lucy didn't have was the one person in the school who no girl had been able to claim."_

"Is it Remus?" Peter asked leaning close to the book as if it might whisper the answers.

"Gee, I'm not sure, Pete. Let's sit and think about it instead of letting Sirius finish." James said pretending to be thinking

"Don't be mean, Potter. He's just excited." Lily defended

"_James Potter."_

Everybody burst into laughter.

"That doesn't even make sense. Why can't any girl claim me? Why are you all laughing?" James really did look genuinely confused

"They're saying that no one is dating you." Lily said holding her sides.

"Yeah and apparently I have my reasons." He tried to defend himself

"Or you're just a loser." Sirius said between laughter. His longer hair fell out of his braid and in front of his face. After the laughter had died down he brushed it away and picked the book back up.

"_James Potter had rippling muscles and beautiful messy hair."_

"Rippling muscles, huh?" James lifted his scrawny arms and smiled

"Maybe she has a severe hallucination problem." Remus said punching James lightly in the shoulder. Unknown to Remus James was hit a little harder than he had intended. Sometimes he couldn't control the strength that came with being a werewolf.

"_He had a laugh like a fresh breeze and he always smelled like roses. Many girls had asked him out but he refused each and every one of them in the hopes that Lily Evans would see how much he cared and fall straight into his arms."_

"Well, I do hope that but I'm not going to just not date." James said running a hand through his hair.

"This James sounds so romantic. Waiting for only me and smelling like roses." Lily giggled in a girlish way.

"Hey, I can smell like roses." James said

"Sure you could. If you would pick up your nasty socks from the floor we might all smell like roses." Remus said

James stuck out his tongue and Sirius continued to read

"_Lucy used her curves to her advantage as she walked up to James. He was just putting some books in his locker. She leaned against it determined to have him."_

"Wait, what's a locker?" Peter asked

"It's a muggle thing. Like a metal cupboard to put your things in while you go to class." Lily explained

"Weird." Sirius mumbled

"'_Oh, hello, Smithington.' James said with a smile_

'_Hello, Potter. Listen there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and we'll be going. Sound good?' she asked hurriedly_

'_I'm sorry, I can't,' James responded 'I have plans.'_

'_What plans could you possibly have?' she asked in surprise_

"This really surprises her after the story clearly said he didn't want to date anyone?" Lily asked

"Well, the only plan James ever has is for quidditch." Sirius said shrugging

Lily nodded her head in agreement.

'_I'm planning to serenade Lily Evans outside her window all night." He sighed at her picture lovingly_

"Creeepy…" Sirius muttered before continuing

_Lucy saw Lily happened to be just walking by and pulled her by the arm._

'_Evans, did you know Potter was planning to serenade your window?" Lucy asked_

'_Potter, how many times must I tell you to stay away from my window?' Lily asked shaking her head and walking away_

'_Aaww, now I don't have plans.' James looked down and shuffled his feet._

"Poor James what will you ever do without a window to serenade?" Sirius pretended to look sympathetic

"Obviously I would go with my friends." James said putting a hand to his forehead.

'_The full moon is this weekend!' Mooney popped up_

Remus slammed his head against his palm.

"Yes, because that is something I would yell in the middle of the hall."

'_Animagus's unite!' Sirius yelled punching a fist into the air._

"I think we've all gone a little crazy here." Sirius said trying to hold back all the comments running through his mind.

'_I will have you, James Potter." Lucy said walking away in anger _


End file.
